


自卑心理

by Evalina_um



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Charles Calvin, M/M, Riding, Top Burt Curtis, Toppat Charles Calvin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalina_um/pseuds/Evalina_um
Summary: 人們總是說Burt是個冷酷無情的人，Charles不這麼認為。
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Burt Curtis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	自卑心理

**Author's Note:**

> （眾所周知我的摘要就像國外meme影片的封面一樣，不會在正劇裡出現）  
> 小短肉文  
> 窩不會寫Burt，OOC提醒(；´Д`A  
> 日常查受提醒🔔  
> 我也同樣喜歡伯查，希望下次有機會能寫伯查清水吧

Charles似乎已經忘記了時間。自從軍方失去了他們的王牌飛行員兼特工後他們的「剷除禮帽幫」計畫頻頻遭遇不順，而禮帽幫的太空站計畫在他的加入後比預計更快完成，Charles甚至在前罪犯Henry Stickmin不意外地跑來阻止他們的計畫時阻止了Henry，這使得Charles建立起了Reginald和RHM對他的信任，同這個組織一起上了太空。  
在這無盡的黑暗中你很難去想起時間，那些數字似乎變得不再重要。當你睏了，便是夜晚。當你餓了，便是正午。Charles只需要這些就夠了。  
加入禮帽幫之後Charles再也沒有遇到過低潮期，能夠加入一個允許他用直升機（或小型太空船）撞敵方陣營的組織真的是他人生中遇過最好的事！  
Charles哼著他的著名小調走到監控室門口，用左手在密碼機裡流暢地輸入一串數字隨後那金屬門便打開。  
他看到Burt在聽到門打開時熟悉的活塞聲後連忙轉頭，在看清楚是Charles之後對他諷刺地笑了笑然後再次把視線轉回監控面板上。  
「有何貴幹？」  
他聽著馬丁靴踩踏在金屬直地面清脆的響聲開口，連看都沒有看對方一眼。  
「你知道⋯⋯」Charles走到Burt旁彎下腰把左手前臂壓在桌面上作支撐，然後用另一隻手把旋轉椅轉到讓那位同時戴著耳機與高帽的男性直面著他。他開口：「我現在有一點飢渴⋯⋯」  
Burt嘆了口氣，把耳麥關掉貼在耳機上：「天啊，你真是個婊子。」  
Charles沒有對這句話生氣，他反而笑了笑，然後主動坐在Burt的大腿上，用臀部隔著衣物摩擦那人的下體。Burt把Charles的襯衫鈕扣慢慢解開，讓那位前軍人的胸膛曝露在空氣中，粉嫩的乳頭接觸到冷空氣微微顫抖挺起，有些敏感。Burt輕吻著Charles的胸部，用舌頭與嘴唇舔拭著胸上的小凸起。  
「嗯⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」  
Charles小聲地呻吟著，他能夠感覺到股間的性器已經硬起頂著他。Burt拉下Charles的褲子與內褲，用中指毫不猶豫插進那已經事先準備好的小洞一個指節，然後又繼續深入到整根手指都被那人的後穴給吞沒，Burt似乎找到了Charles的G點，他只是輕輕用指腹撫摸著腸內的凸起物，Charles的反應卻比之前的每一次性愛還要熱烈。  
他現在還沒有要讓Charles就這樣高潮的意思。Burt讓手指抽出對方的後穴，再用兩根手指插入，不觸碰到敏感點，認真的幫對方擴張，事前的潤滑讓擴張不需要花耗更久的時間。  
Burt拿出手指並且讓Charles稍微抬起身體，讓他拉下西裝褲的拉鍊和內褲，將已經完全硬起的陰莖露出，用龜頭頂著已經被操開的小穴，手指在對方的腰上下壓施力，把一半的肉棒幹進去，然後放鬆手指讓騎著他的那人自己享受。  
剛操進去的時候讓Charles的雙腿有些酥軟，他抱把雙臂掛在Burt的頸部後方交叉穩定住自己後才敢開始動。一開始先是慢慢坐下去到底部，然後才是細微的抽插，臀部擺動逐漸加快，追求著極致的快感，讓屁股穴中的陰莖摩擦前列腺。  
「我⋯⋯我快要！」  
語句被突如其來的快感擊碎，性慾溶解了眼前的一切，視線模糊，大腦空白只是聚焦於後庭的快感。  
高潮的一瞬間後穴緊緊裹住Burt的性器，使得他忍不住把精液射入Charles裡面。  
「你還好嗎？」  
Charles的手指緊緊抓住Burt的肩膀，他將臉埋在對方的脖頸間喘著氣，臀部僵持不動，在高潮後雞巴仍然深入腸道的感覺有些奇怪。  
「⋯⋯嗯哼。」  
Chalres沒有抬起頭，他用擠壓喉嚨所發出的聲音來回答Burt的明知故問。  
「你知道你可以起來了。」  
他能夠聽見對方的禮帽因為禮帽幫的地心引力裝置而掉落地上的響聲。  
「不行。」  
「為什麼？」  
Burt用另一隻手撫上那個趴在他肩膀上的男性的脖子，用食指捲曲Charles有些過長的捲髮——他仍然不認為Charles應該剪成短頭髮。  
「我的高潮臉，很醜。」  
聽完Charles的話，Burt回憶了一下他們之前做愛的方式⋯⋯都看不到臉，我無論是後背位還是騎乘，甚至是單純的口交，無論誰口誰Charles都把他的臉用各種方式遮蓋住，而Burt Curtis，通訊組組長，掌管著整個太空站所有監視器的人到現在才發現這一點。  
Burt有些想笑，不是諷刺的那種。  
「你明明知道我愛你，我怎麼可能狠下心因為你高潮的模樣而和你分手？」Burt笑著說，手掌蓋住Charles抓住他的肩膀的手，繼續說：「更何況你高潮的樣子只會讓我更喜歡你。」  
Charles的手慢慢鬆開，他開口：「不要笑我。」  
他起身，用手撥開散亂在額上遮住視線的瀏海，Charles把手Burt的胸膛穩住自己，面頰上雀斑下沾染了羞澀與運動後的微紅，汗液與Burt的唾液在他身上緩緩流下至漂亮的腹肌上，他低垂著眉眼，咬著下唇，不敢直視對方的面龐。  
「你很美，」Burt把手放在Charles的頭後方讓他稍微彎下脖子和他輕吻：「⋯⋯Charlie。」  
這是Burt第一次叫Charles的小名。  
Charles終於露出了笑容：「我一直都很美好嗎？」  
「不予置評。」  
「你有時候真的是個雞掰人。」  
Charles皺起眉頭但仍然因為對方的調侃而笑了。  
「但你愛我。」  
「⋯⋯你倒是說對了這一點。」

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝奶綠給我的靈感XD  
> 騎乘的部分是他想出來的然後我仔細思考了一下覺得很香，他也有在Burt的部分上幫忙，這篇文能出來真的是謝謝他了。


End file.
